One Life
| producer = Maejor Ali Chef Tone | engineer = Kevin Dietz | length = 4:02 | previous = “Flatline” | next = “Backpack” }}“'One Life'” is a single by Justin Bieber. It's one of the 5 extra songs on ''Journals''. Audio Justin Bieber - One Life Lyrics So girl You just be honest with me, I know we can make this work I love you I know that you afraid, babe But you don't need to be saved, babe You just need someone who understands And I think I need the same, babe Show me where you at, let's keep it honest Home is where you at and that's a promise Open up and never keep it from us Nothing left between us, baby, nothing Tell me what you want, let's keep it gangsta Tell me who created you, I'd thank her Open up and never keep it from us Nothing left between us, baby Hopefully you'll give me a chance All I want is love and romance I wanna give it all, give it all to you I wanna dream what you dream Go where you're going I only have one life And I only wanna live it with you I wanna sleep where you sleep Connect with your soul The only thing I want in life I only wanna live it with you Oh yeah, oh yeah I only wanna live it with you Only wanna live it with you Tell me what you want, I can't believe it I know that if we make it there's a reason Sometimes the sun shines, baby Sometimes the... ain't breezy I hope that maybe this time it may be different I told you I'm a make it, that commitment Yeah, you took your shot and didn't miss it Ain't nothing more attractive than ambition Hopefully you'll give me a chance All I want is love and romance I wanna give it all, give it all to you I wanna dream what you dream Go where you're going I only have one life And I only wanna live it with you I wanna sleep where you sleep Connect with your soul The only thing I want in life I only wanna live it with you Oh yeah, oh yeah I only wanna live it with you Only wanna live it with you If I came to your crib would you open the door? I don't wanna go down that road no more Said you wanted it bad, but girl I wanted it more You're the only one I wanna be with, yeah, yeah I wanna dream what you dream Go where you're going I only have one life And I only wanna live it with you I wanna sleep where you sleep Connect with your soul The only thing I want in life I only wanna live it with you Oh yeah, oh yeah I only wanna live it with you Only wanna live it with you References Category:Songs Category:R&B songs Category:Journals songs